Je ne m'attendais pas à toi
by Ataraxie
Summary: "Il s'avère que vous allez être amenés à collaborer ensemble sur votre prochaine affaire." Draco, Auror émérite, ne pouvait pas y croire. Allait-il vraiment devoir collaborer avec Hermione Granger, l'ancienne Miss Je-sais-tout ? Mais l'amour est parfois plus près de nous qu'on ne le croit, et il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir... HG/DM


Je suis incorrigible.

Je planche toujours sur deux autres histoires (qui avancent toujours et que je ne délaisse pas, loin de là), mais j'avais envie de commencer celle-ci qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines. C'était censé être un Bill/Hermione qui a finalement évolué en un Draco/Hermione au fil de mes heures passées à penser à la trame de cette histoire.

Petite précision : c'est une histoire presque 100% canon compliant. Tout du moins, jusqu'à l'épilogue et ses fameux 19 ans plus tard, évidemment. Et non, pas de Sirius/Severus encore vivants cette fois. Evidemment, ces personnages ne sont pas les miens.

J'espère que vous me suivrez avec plaisir dans cette nouvelle aventure !

* * *

**Je ne m'attendais pas à toi**

**Chapitre I**

* * *

**_2009_**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Londres. Le regard de la jeune femme vagabonda du côté de la fenêtre tandis qu'elle rangeait distraitement ses dossiers. Les journées étaient plus longues en ce début juin, et elle pouvait donc se permettre de rester plus longtemps au bureau. Mais il était déjà presque 21 heures, et elle devait aller chercher Rose afin de la ramener à la maison.

Hermione enfila sa veste et quitta son bureau d'un pas rapide, ne prenant pas la peine de le fermer à clé derrière elle. Elle ne craignait rien ici. Elle croisa quelques collègues qu'elle salua d'un sourire alors qu'elle traversait le couloir qui menait à la sortie, et finit par se retrouver dehors. Une douceur inhabituelle avait envahi les rues de Londres depuis plusieurs jours, signe que l'été n'était pas loin. Hermione se faufila dans une petite rue adjacente à la grande avenue passante, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, murmura :

- Le Terrier.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Draco Malfoy se passa une main lasse sur le visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il venait d'atterrir dans un champ, situé dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il se releva avec difficulté, et épousseta son pantalon noir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui, mais aucun panneau, aucune maison n'était visible de là où il était. Avec un soupir, il se pencha pour ramasser le Portoloin qui gisait à ses pieds, une vulgaire chaussure trouée.

- Merci de m'attirer autant de problèmes, Potter, pesta-t-il à voix basse.

Où aller ? Draco aurait bien voulu transplaner directement, mais un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprit que son supérieur ne serait pas enchanté de le voir revenir à cette heure tardive. Il avait mis la main de justesse sur le Portoloin, et arriver au Ministère à 21 heures n'était pas une bonne idée. Par ailleurs, il était épuisé, et un peu de repos avant de transplaner lui ferait du bien. Il finit par décider de se diriger vers le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, ne prêtant pas attention à la légère douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe droite lorsqu'il prenait appui sur celle-ci. Il réglerait ce problème plus tard.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

- Maman !

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux auburn se mit à courir en sa direction, et Hermione l'attrapa au vol, un sourire sur le visage.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée, Rose ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai aidé mamie à faire des cookies, ils sont délicieux. Tu veux goûter ?, répondit-elle en lui tendant un cookie à moitié grignoté.

- Non merci, mon coeur, Maman n'a pas encore dîné. Tu as déjà dîné je suppose ?

- Oui, j'ai mangé avec Mamie et tatie Ginny.

- Parfait. Je vais voir Mamie et on s'en va ensuite, d'accord ?

Rose acquiesça et Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de la déposer par terre. Elle disparut ensuite de son champ de vision, mais Hermione savait que sa fille était allée fouiner dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon. Elle trouva Molly assise dans le canapé, des aiguilles à tricoter dans les mains. Hermione réprima un léger sourire. Molly aimait toujours tricoter des vêtements pour Rose, même si, l'été venant, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de les porter de sitôt. La matriarche de la famille Weasley leva les yeux de son tricot pour rencontrer le regard amusé d'Hermione.

- Oh, Hermione ! Tu as été bien longue aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se levant afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée..., murmura Hermione en répondant à son étreinte. J'ai été prise par mes dossiers, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

- Ne t'excuse donc pas, tout s'est bien passé, comme toujours. Rose commence à faire les quatre cents coups, mais elle est toujours aussi adorable.

Hermione sourit, connaissant parfaitement bien que sa fille, du haut de ses trois ans, avait hérité du caractère facétieux de ses oncles Fred et George. Mais elle était également très posée par moment, ce qui étonnait Hermione.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir fermer cette cuisine à clé, Molly...

- Je le pense également, répondit cette dernière en souriant.

- Pendant que j'y pense... Je sais que ce n'est pas habituel de déposer Rose ici un samedi, mais j'ai un rapport de mission à boucler demain au Ministère. Est-ce un problème si... ?

- Ma chère, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu viens de reprendre le travail après tant de temps, j'imagine que ce n'est pas évident. Rose est toujours la bienvenue ici, tout comme tu l'es. Je serais ravie de passer une autre journée avec elle, et Arthur le sera également.

- Merci Molly. C'est un vrai soulagement de vous avoir et de ne pas avoir à confier Rose à des étrangers.

Ce fut le moment que Rose choisit pour revenir dans le salon, un autre cookie dans la main droite, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Molly se dirigea vers elle, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Rose Weasley ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que les cookies étaient interdits après le dîner.

Hermione réprima difficilement un sourire. Sa fille était bien une Weasley, définitivement.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Draco s'affala sur la chaise que venait de lui désigner la secrétaire de son supérieur, un sourire aux lèvres. Quel était son nom encore ? Il fit appel à ses souvenirs, fronçant les sourcils afin de mieux se concentrer. Ah, Amy. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à _Amy_ qui rougit légèrement avant de détourner son attention de lui.

Le jeune blond appuya doucement sur sa cuisse droite, toujours aussi douloureuse que la veille. Karzban ne l'avait pas raté. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il pressait le point le plus sensible, retenant un cri de douleur. C'est alors que la porte qui se trouvait en face de lui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry Potter. Ce dernier s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçut Draco, l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau. Il se leva, tentant de ne pas laisser apparaître sa blessure et franchit la porte que son supérieur tenait ouverte. Un léger rictus sur le visage, il serra la main qu'Harry lui tendait.

- Pas d'embrassade, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas et alla directement prendre place derrière son bureau, invitant Draco à s'asseoir en face de lui d'un signe de la main. Un peu plus de dix ans après la Guerre, Harry Potter avait changé. Il était plus grand, bien que toujours plus petit que Draco, et sa musculature s'était développée avec le temps... Et grâce à son métier également. Auror émérite pendant plus de huit ans, cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer le Bureau des Aurors. Bureau des Aurors que Draco avait rejoint cinq ans auparavant, gravissant les échelons à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son flair hors-du-commun était reconnu par tous depuis longtemps, et il héritait le plus souvent des missions les plus secrètes... Et les plus dangereuses.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Draco avait trouvé une position confortable dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, sa jambe droite nonchalamment posée sur sa jambe gauche, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Harry lisait rapidement le rapport qui avait été déposé sur son bureau quelques minutes auparavant, et retourna son attention sur l'ancien Serpentard.

- La mission ne semble pas s'être déroulée comme prévue, commença-t-il.

- Ah ? Je pensais au contraire que tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, Potter. J'ai mis fin aux agissements de Karzban, n'était-ce pas le but de cette mission ?, répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Dois-je te rappeler les mots que j'ai moi-même employés lorsque nous nous sommes quittés il y a un peu plus d'un mois ?

- A ta guise, Potter.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, la mâchoire serrée. Travailler avec Malfoy n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il le savait doué, très doué. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de le garder dans son équipe lors de sa nomination en tant que Directeur général du Bureau des Aurors. Mais il connaissait son penchant pour la dissidence ainsi que ses remarques acerbes. D'un geste rageur, Harry prit le document officiel qu'il lisait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

- "_J'aurais effectivement pu capturer Karzban et le ramener au Ministère. Mais suite à la blessure que celui-ci m'a infligée alors que je comptais le contraindre à me suivre, j'ai du lui jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable._" C'est ta déposition, Malfoy. Nies-tu avoir prononcé ces mots ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Amy a su trouver les mots justes pour me faire parler, j'en ai peur, répondit-il, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. D'ailleurs, tu as toujours très bon goût pour tes secrétaires, Potter, je suis presque jaloux.

Harry secoua la tête, excédé par l'attitude désinvolte de Draco.

- Tu étais censé le ramener au Ministère. Nous étions censés le faire parler aujourd'hui même, découvrir s'il était lié à d'autres organisations criminelles. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment cette information a pu t'échapper ? C'était _primordial_, Malfoy !

Draco plissa légèrement les yeux, semblant reprendre son sérieux.

- Je connais mes missions sur le bout des doigts, Potter, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je me rappelle très bien que je devais "ramener Karzban au Ministère, à tout prix". Mais tu sais très bien que moi qu'il arrive que des missions ne se passent pas... _Comme prévu_.

Un léger voile passa devant les yeux verts du jeune homme, et il dut prendre sur lui afin de ne pas perdre son sang froid.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, dit-il d'une voix faible. Mais quelle est donc cette blessure qui t'as fait perdre tes moyens à ce point ?

Draco désigna sa jambe droite d'un signe de la tête, et Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu n'as rien de grave, Malfoy...

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, boitant légèrement. Il se retourna vers Harry une fois arrivé à la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui a dit que c'était grave ?

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Hermione tapotait nerveusement le dossier qu'elle tenait ses genoux, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Elle rencontra alors les yeux de la secrétaire d'Harry, à qui elle adressa un sourire nerveux. Comment s'appelait-elle encore ?, se demanda-t-elle en tournant rapidement la tête. Alice ? Demi ? Am... Amy ! Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle recommença à bouger la jambe nerveusement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 9h20... Elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry à 9h30, et faisait toujours en sorte d'arriver à l'heure.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit devant elle, et Hermione se leva instinctivement, tanguant sur ses talons hauts. Cela faisait déjà presque trois semaines, et elle avait toujours du mal à trouver son équilibre sur ces objets de torture.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Harry, elle vit un jeune homme blond sortir de son bureau en boitant de façon totalement exagérée. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, et posa son regard acier sur elle avant de s'arrêter.

- Granger ?, murmura-t-il, sans se départir du sourire qu'il arborait encore alors qu'il sortait du bureau de son supérieur.

- Malfoy, répondit cordialement Hermione, relevant la tête.

Draco haussa un sourcil amusé et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui est si amusant ?, demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Je pensais simplement que ce serait le dernier endroit où je pourrais te croiser, répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- La même chose que toi je suppose.

Draco ne répondit pas, tandis que son regard s'égarait sur l'ensemble de la silhouette de la jeune femme. Jupe taille haute, chemisier blanc, escarpins hauts... Hermione Granger avait définitivement changé, troquant son style d'écolière coincée puis de médicomage sévère pour celui de jeune femme... _Libérée_ ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser ce mot, mais force était de constater que l'ancienne Granger n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et il devait dire que cette transformation lui plaisait.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu regardes, Malfoy ?

- Tellement de questions, Granger... Tu étais plus habituée à donner les réponses à l'époque.

Hermione soupira, excédée.

- Bon, je vois que nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Alors tâchons de nous éviter le plus possible, même si cela va être difficile en l'état actuel des choses.

Draco tiqua.

- L'état actuel des choses ?, demanda-t-il. De quoi parles...

Un toussotement venait de derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il croisa alors le regard amusé d'Harry Potter qui les observait, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade, Potter ?

- C'est loin d'en être une. Il s'avère que vous deux allez être amenés à collaborer ensemble sur votre prochaine affaire.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, tandis que son regard passait d'Hermione à Harry.

- C'est une blague. C'est forcément une blague. Potter, je te pensais plus drôle que cela, vraiment.

Mais il comprit que son supérieur ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il aperçut que ni lui ni Hermione ne souriait.

- Merlin..., murmura-t-il.

* * *

A vos claviers ! Dois-je continuer cette histoire ? Aimez-vous ce premier chapitre ? Tout commentaire sera fortement apprécié ! :)


End file.
